How Gordon met Rebecca
by Skrillexia
Summary: Gordon pulls into Knapford station and he meets a girl called Rebecca, Gordon decides to let her go with him and Gordon and Rebecca become good friends. I'm using my own version of the charavters not the CGI characters
1. How Gordon met Rebecca

How Gordon met Rebecca

**Summary**: Gordon pulls into Knapford station and he meets a girl called Rebecca, Gordon decides to let her go with him and Gordon and Rebecca become good friends.

It was a sunny morning on Sodor, the engines were waiting for the fat controller.

**James**: Where is he?

**Henry**: *says sarcastingly* Ever hared of a word called patience James.

**James**: Yeah

**Henry**: Well, HAVE SOME BLOODY PATIENCE NOW!

**James**: Was there any need to shout you bloody green galloping sausage.

**Henry**: At least I don't snore in my sleep like a certain engine who will remain unnamed.

**James**: For the hundredth time, I DON'T F**KING SNORE!

**Gordon**: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

**James**: No need to shout.

**Gordon**: You'm both doing me head in arguing every f**kin' morning, none of us want to hear it!

**Edward**: I agree with Gordon, not all of us want to hear your bickering.

**Henry**: Sorry guys, this red p***k does me head in.

**James**: Who you calling a red p***k.

**Edward**: Guys!

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Today you will all do your normal jobs.

**All**: Yes sir.

Edward puffed away to shunt trucks in the yard, Henry puffed away to the forest, Percy puffed away to do the mail, Thomas puffed away to pull passenger trains, James puffed to the wash down he wasn't bothered about doing work and Gordon puffed out of the sheds to do the express.

Gordon pulled into Knapford station with the express, he saw a girl sitting on a bench her head was down, she looked up nervously at Gordon, she curled up into a ball.

Gordon was concerned about her.

**Gordon**: Hey, are you alright?

The girl looked at Gordon again.

**Gordon**: You don't need to be nervous, I'm Gordon what's yours?

**Rebecca**: R…r...Rebecca

**Gordon**: That's a nice name

Rebecca felt better.

**Rebecca**: *says quietly* Nice to meet you.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Nice to meet you too Rebecca, are you from round here?

**Rebecca**: No

**Gordon**: Where are you from?

**Rebecca**: Walsall

**Gordon**: Is that in England?

**Rebecca**: Yeah

**Gordon**: Cool, do you want to come with me.

**Rebecca**: Where?

**Gordon**: Along the express route.

**Rebecca**: Ok

**Gordon**: Climb aboard

Rebecca climbed onto Gordon, the guard blew his whistle and Gordon puffed out of Knapford station.

A few minutes later Gordon and Rebecca arrived at Marron station, Thomas was there.

**Thomas**: Yo Gordon

**Gordon**: Hey Thomas, this is Rebecca I met her at Knapford.

**Thomas**: Hi Rebecca

Rebecca was too nervous to answer.

**Gordon**: Its ok Rebecca ,Thomas is nice.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: The only one who ain't nice is James.

**Rebecca**: Really?

Thomas nodded

**Gordon**: James is basically a moany old git.

Rebecca laughed.

**Rebecca**: Does he moan a lot then?

**Gordon**: He moans all the time Rebecca.

**Thomas**: He also boasts like no tomorrow.

**Gordon**: I know, and the worst thing is him and Henry argue nearly everyday.

**Rebecca**: Who's Henry?

**Thomas**: Henry is a green engine with a bad attitude.

**Gordon**: He hasn't got a bad attitude he's got a very bad temper when it comes to people annoying him, he has got a nice side remember.

**Thomas**: That's true.

Then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: I'll see you later Thomas.

**Thomas**: See y'all later, and nice to meet you Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: You too Thomas, bye bye.

Thomas whistled

Going along….

**Rebecca**: What were you saying about Henry.

**Gordon**: Well like I said, he's nice but he has a very bad temper, worse than mine.

**Rebecca**: You've got a temper?

**Gordon**: Quite surprising isn't it, I have these tablets that help me stay calm during the day, I have to rake them every 12 hours.

**Rebecca**: What happens if you don't take them?

**Gordon**: Well I'm basically in a really bad mood and really aggressive, but don't worry I always remember to take them.

**Rebecca**: I'm glad you do.

Gordon chuckled.

They arrived at Kirkronan station, Edward was there.

**Edward**: Hello Gordon

**Gordon**: Hi Edward, this is Rebecca.

**Edward**: Pleased to meet you Rebecca I'm Edward.

**Rebecca**: Nice to meet you too.

**Gordon**: I bet James isn't working is he.

**Edward**: You guessed right, I saw him sleeping in a siding.

**Gordon**: I don't know how the fat controller hasn't seen him being lazy.

**Edward**: I agree.

Then the guard blew his whistle.

**Gordon**: See you later Edward.

**Edward**: Bye Gordon and nice to meet you Rebecca.

Rebecca waved and Edward whistled.

At last Gordon and Rebecca returned to Knapford.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Gordon I had a good time.

**Gordon**: Anytime Rebecca, do you have anywhere to live?

**Rebecca**: No

**Gordon**: Why don't you come and stay with me at the sheds.

**Rebecca**: Y'mean live there?

Gordon nodded.

**Rebecca**: Where will I sleep?

**Gordon**: In me cab if you like.

Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: Ready to come to your new home.

Rebecca nodded.

**Gordon**: Climb aboard.

Rebecca climbed onto Gordon and they set off for the sheds.

Soon they arrived at Tidmouth sheds.

**Gordon**: This is Tidmouth sheds, this is where your new home is.

**Rebecca**: Wow this is cool.

Then James arrived.

**James**: Hi Gordon

**Gordon**: Hi James, this is Rebecca she's going to be living here with us.

**James**: *snorts* As long as she doesn't annoy me then she can stay.

This made Rebecca sad.

**Gordon**: James be nice and stop being a d**k.

**James**: I'm not a d**k.

**Gordon**: Well be nice to her.

**James**: *sighs* Ok, hello Rebecca sorry about what I said.

Rebecca smiled.

**Rebecca**: Its ok.

James smiled,

Just then Henry arrived.

**Henry**: Hey guys

**Gordon**: Hi Henry, this is Rebecca she's going to be livin' here with us.

**Henry**: Hello Becky, I hope that you'll enjoy living here.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Henry.

Henry smiled

**Gordon**: I think Percy is the only one who hasn't met you Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: What's Percy like?

**Henry**: He's quiet, he does talk but not much.

**Rebecca**: Cool.

That night Rebecca settled down in Gordon's cab.

**Rebecca**: Night Gordon

**Gordon**: Night Rebecca

And everyone went to sleep.

The next morning Rebecca came out of Gordon's cab.

**Gordon**: Hey Becky how'd you sleep?

**Rebecca**: Really well, its really comfy in your cab.

Gordon smiled so did Rebecca she was glad she arrived on Sodor and that she met a good friend called Gordon

**End of chapter 1, stay tuned for the next chapter =)**


	2. Rebecca's depression

Rebecca's depression

**Summary**: Rebecca is really upset and this makes Gordon worried, when he asks Rebecca she tells him nothing is wrong, Gordon asks Thomas talk to Rebecca, when Rebecca finally tells Gordon he has a big shock and could change their life forever.

It was a cloudy day on Sodor the engines were working hard, Gordon pulled into Knapford station he saw Rebecca, she was upset her head was down. Gordon was concerned.

**Gordon**: Becky, you alright?

Rebecca looked at Gordon tears were rolling down her face.

**Rebecca**: I'm fine Gordon.

**Gordon**: You don't look fine to me, c'mon you can tell me.

**Rebecca**: I can't, I'm sorry Gordon I can't.

And Rebecca walked away. Gordon was even more worried.

Just then Thomas pulled into the station.

**Thomas**: Yo Gordon what's up?

**Gordon**: Hi Thomas, I'm really concerned about Rebecca she was really upset when she was sitting there, and when I asked her what was up she said she was fine and I could tell she wasn't fine.

**Thomas**: Man she must be depressed.

**Gordon**: She must be, Thomas I wouldn't ask you this, can you go and talk to Rebecca and see what's up with her?

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Ok I'll try.

Gordon smiled

**Gordon**: Thanks Thomas.

**Thomas**: No probs.

Then Thomas puffed out of the station.

Thomas was puffing down the line he listened out for Rebecca's crying and looking for her, then he saw her sitting on the grass crying, Thomas stopped.

**Thomas**: Hey Rebecca, you alright?

**Rebecca**: *wipes her eyes and smiles* I'm fine

Thomas could tell Rebecca was trying to put on a brave face.

**Thomas**: Rebecca, don't take this the wrong way but I can tell you're putting on a brave face.

**Rebecca**: I'm feelin' down.

**Thomas**: Why?

**Rebecca**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Thomas**: Are you sure?

**Rebecca**: Yeah

**Thomas**: Why don't you tell Gordon?

**Rebecca**: I can't, not yet.

And Rebecca walked away. Now Thomas was concerned.

**Thomas**: I'd better tell Gordon

And Thomas puffed away.

Gordon was at Marron station when Thomas arrived.

**Gordon**: What did she say?

**Thomas**: When I asked her what was wrong she tried to put on a brave face, I said to her that I can tell you'm putting on a brave face and she said I'm feeling down, I said why and she said she didn't want to talk about it then I said why don't you tell Gordon and she said she couldn't not yet.

Gordon was silent then he spoke.

**Gordon**: Do you think she'll tell me?

**Thomas**: I'd give her time, or get another engine to try.

**Gordon**: Nah I'll give her some time.

**Thomas**: Ok

Thomas puffed out of the station.

Meanwhile Rebecca walked into Kirkronan station she sat on a bench, just then Edward arrived he saw Rebecca.

**Edward**: Hello Rebecca

Rebecca looked up at Edward's warm smile.

**Rebecca**: Hi Edward

**Edward**: What's wrong?

**Rebecca**: I'm depressed.

Edward was concerned.

**Edward**: About what?

Rebecca's eyes filled up with tears.

**Rebecca**: I don't want to talk about it.

**Edward**: Ok

**Rebecca**: I feel Really bad 'cause I haven't told Gordon what's wrong with me, he deserves to know.

**Edward**: Why don't you tell him at the sheds.

**Rebecca**: I don't know when he finishes the express.

Edward looked at the time.

**Edward**: Well its 2pm and his express was 12pm till 2pm so he's finished.

**Rebecca**: Can you take me to the sheds?

Edward smiled

**Edward**: Of course climb on

Rebecca climbed into Edwards cab and Edward puffed out of the station.

A few minutes later they arrived at the sheds, Gordon was there Rebecca climbed out of Gordon's cab.

**Gordon**: Hey Becky are you alright.

**Rebecca**: I need to tell you somethin' which I should've said this morning.

**Gordon**: Come here.

Rebecca went over to Gordon.

**Edward**: Shall I leave you to it guys.

**Rebecca**: Yeah thanks Edward.

**Gordon**: Can you make sure the others don't come here.

**Edward**: Of course.

Gordon smiled.

Edward smiled then he puffed further up the line so he couldn't hear what Gordon and Rebecca were saying.

**Gordon**: What do you need to tell me?

Rebecca took a deep breath, Gordon put his arm round her.

**Rebecca**: Before I came here as you know I lived in Walsall.

**Gordon**: Didn't you like it there?

**Rebecca**: I didn't like it, I hated it *takes another deep breath* my parents passed away, I loved my dad he was perfect when he passed away I was heartbroken, that just left me and my mom.

**Gordon**: How old was you when your dad passed away?

**Rebecca**: I was 12, that was when things started to go downhill my mom could do anything she wanted, so y'know what she done.

**Gordon**: Loved you?

**Rebecca**: You'd have thought it but she didn't, she abused me calling me names making me feel like I'm nothin'. I started to do badly at school, I never told anyone about my mom *starts to cry* I loved her too much.

**Gordon**: Oh my god you've been through hell.

**Rebecca**: I know, my mom died when it was my seventeenth birthday I was happy about that, but the only problem I had was where was I going to live and I discovered Sodor so I came here. I'm glad to be away from there.

Gordon hugged Rebecca.

**Gordon**: Do you have anybody to take care of you?

**Rebecca**: Well you've helped me you've gave me a home, but there is one more thing.

**Gordon**: What's that?

**Rebecca**: I want a father who'll be there for me through thick and thin and will love me as a daughter.

Rebecca looked at Gordon.

**Gordon**: Y'know Rebecca even though I've known you for 2 days I think you're really sweet and you have a good sense of humour, and I think I know who will give you the love you disserve.

**Rebecca**: Who?

Gordon winked.

Rebecca was delighted she gave Gordon a big hug.

**Rebecca**: Thanks Gordon *cries tears of joy*

**Gordon**: No probs, I've always wanted a daughter to take care of and I'll love you no matter what you do and I will give you the love that you disserve.

Rebecca smiled.

Then Edward returned.

**Edward**: Everythin' ok?

**Gordon**: Everything's great more than great perfect.

Rebecca smiled happily

**End of story, hope you liked it don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
